Prolonged or repeated exposure to loud noises or high volume of sound is the leading cause of hearing loss. Common devices such as earplugs that can be inserted into the ear canal or ear muffs that are worn over the ears may be effective at lowering exposures to loud noises. Nevertheless, such devices must be removed to enable the user to hear voices in their environment after loud noises cease, thereby causing inconvenience or risk that the device will be inaccessible when the loud noises resume. There remain ongoing needs for simple hearing protection devices that are both convenient and effective at lowering the volume of ambient sounds to safe levels.